echobase24star_wars_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wretched Hive
Previously in the Game After waking up aboard a Star Destroyer, the group rescued a Republic/Imperial ship builder and brought him back to the Rebel fleet. Part I The group is requested to the briefing room on the Resurgence. During his debriefing with Rebel Intelligence, Varth mentioned the Empire's resources were being heavily funded into Project Sarlacc. Varth didn't know much information but knew that the Empire was in contact with Draga the Hutt on Cato Neimoidia. He tasks the group as his agents to go to Cato Neimodia and find out what the Hutt knows about Project Sarlacc. Part II The group arrives on Cato Neimodia, as they land, Novemberal fumbles and hits the controls causing the cruiser to lift up and crash back down, damaging the front landing gear. The Captain will make the repairs but due to the condition of the town Zarra, it will take about five days. As the group walks down the street they are harassed by a swoop gang called the Vipers. Kressa asks the group to pay 1,000 credits for using the landing pad. Civiz lies to her and say they are working for Draga. Kressa calls off her gang. The group goes to the cantina, Federation's Folly, where Civiz chats up the bartender and gets information on how to locate Draga. The Bartender knows of Civiz's cousin and is gladly points him into finding a Devaronian named Warrick "Womp Rat" Raden, in the Garment District. The group also spots a Neimoidian watching them and talking into his comlink. Civiz approaches him and chats with him. Civiz then leaves and tells the group where they can locate Raden. The group travels to the Garment District, C-D33 spots a warehouse with seven individuals inside. Rar sneaks in along with Shorbecca and C-D33. C-D33 approaches them and offers to talk. Raden reprimands his thug for not watching the door. With blasters drawn on them, Civiz comes in and talks the situation down. They make a deal with Raden-- he will give them the location of Draga the Hutt if the group can get him and his crew off planet. Raden gives them a map to Draga. Part III The group approaches the well hidden palace of Draga the Hutt. C-D33 spots the Hutt runes on the door that says "Speak Hutt and Enter". Novemberal spots a communications panel and requests entry. A Nikto guard mentions that they are expecting visitors but tells the group they are not them. He opens the door and lets them in. He leads them to the throne room of Draga the Hutt. Draga asks the group why they are there. The group realizes that Draga is a little off. C-D33 tries to wave at Draga's protocol droid, T-663. Meanwhile, Rar starts doing acrobatics much to the delight of Draga. Draga welcomes the group and offers them a place to stay for a few days. Rar notices a Neimodian slip away and follows him. Rar follows him into his room where he messes with a box on his nightstand and leaves. Rar takes the box and leaves. Meanwhile, the Neimoidian ushers the group to the guest quarters where Rar sneaks back into the crowd. Civiz looks over his room and makes sure they are not prisoners. The Neimodian finds Rar and asks for his box back. They rest in their rooms for the night. Featured Characters Player Characters * Novemberal * Rar Beren * C-D33 * Shorbecca * Cage * Civiz New * Captain Okeefe, the Captain of the Group's cruiser * Kressa, Human leader of a Swoop Gang, The Vipers * Krett, Neimodian owner of the Federation's Folly * Borlo, a Neimodian watching the group * Warrick "Womp Rat" Raden, a Devaronian thief * Nikto Guard * Draga the Hutt * T-663 * Igren Demos, a Niemodian in Draga's court. Returning * Varth